


Have I ever lied to you?

by Klaine_CC_believe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_CC_believe/pseuds/Klaine_CC_believe
Summary: Set up right after Kurt knew about Blaine and KarofskiWhy is Sebastian at Scandals that night? Why not anyone but that frenenemy of him? But there's something wrong hereSebastian always provoke him, shut him up with his cocky attitude and horrible nasty comments;  but this time, one question,  one sincere unexpected question totally makes him speechless"Have I ever lied to you?"





	1. Let's be friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first English fic I ever write. Yeah,I know if you look at my username and this fic you will absolutely confused. I just love to ship Kurt with anyone can make him happy. And this storyline has stuck in my head for a long time (Right when I watch season 6 ,I always ask myself "What if Kurt dated Sebastian instead of Walter?")  
I will have an English certificate test in September and I want to use writing this fic at a way to improve my Writing skill. Please point out everything wrong with my grammar, vocabulary, or anything you think I can do better.  
Thank you for decided to read this!

Kurt sitting there in the dim of Scandal's restroom stupid light. His breakdown is still there, but his cry is slowly fading away. Now it's just silent sobs, silent but hurtful...

He knows he has to go out, he can't stay here forever to cry his heart out no matter how much he wants to; because Blaine is waiting outside... With Karofski.  
The urge to burst out tear again kicks in; Kurt squeeze his eyes to stop it. He blew it off himself, stop being selfish to Blaine! If he goes out there with these red eyes, Blaine probably feels bad with himself. Blaine has such a kind and caring heart that always feels hurt for others, especially people he loved - which Kurt used to be but not anymore. Damn, it's sound so sad...  
Suddenly he hears urgent knocks above his head, a strange but somehow familiar voice follows right behind, asking worrily: "Kurt, are you okay in there?"  
The first thought appears in Kurt's head is: he never knows crying too hard or heart broken can make your ears dysfunction, there's is no way that person is here, and did he just thought that voice sounded worrily? A bonus point that can't be him, he will never...  
"Kurt! Answer me! Or I will break this damn door!"  
Okay, that irrational attitude makes the voice go a bit bossy up is more suit him, though Kurt has to shake his head to shoot out the "worry voice" ideas. That's nonsense.  
"Se... Sebastian? " - Kurt warily asks back.  
He hears the outsider stops thumping the door, it's replaced with something sounded like a relief sigh.  
"Are you okay? I heard you... actually I has stopped hearing your voice, so I worr... Thought, yeah, right, I thought you passed out or something" - he shutters.  
Kurt really surprises with Sebastian's appearance at Scandals. Though they have never been "good friends", they've improved their "rivalry" into "acquaintance" since Karofski's accident. They talked a little whenever the Warblers assemble, and sometime on Facebook through public comment.

He knows that Sebastian has gone for college in Paris last year. And though he never admit, Sebastian is an intelligent asshole (They maybe friends-in-progress, but they still sometime think about punch another, such as Rachel and him, just a little worse), and a wealthy powerful cocky bitch (not really the point here) which helps him to take a lot of school works done when he goes around the world whenever and wherever he wants. The last time he heard about Sebastian is he'd gone to Italy for 3 weeks and still had a perfect attendance.

Anyways, he never thinks Sebastian will be here, Ohio - which he always talks about as filthy stain of his Playboy life.  
Great, now he has his worst frienemy (friend+enemy) seeing him cried his heart out about Blaine.  
Perfect, he has his worst frienemy who tried to get in his boyfriend's pants, seeing him cried after completly broken up with the said boyfriend.  
"Kurt? Don't scare me?"  
Scare you what? - oh right, Sebastian's asking him about passing out before.  
"No, I'm fine... I think", Kurt just realizes that he hasn't thinking about Blaine anymore for the last few minutes.  
Damn! Blaine! He must has been staying here for at least haft an hour already. Blaine will probably doubts something is going on.  
Suddenly Kurt springs the door open, Sebastian astonishes a little and steps back. His shocking face quickly turns into concerned when he sees Kurt's puffy eyes, two traces of tears stand out in his usual flushy cheeks, along with his bottom lip which is a little swell after be bitter by its master. He wants to hug this older boy so much, he feels something in his stomach flipping over, choking his heart...  
Kurt silently looks at Sebastian, whose eyebrows is knitting together. He wonders what's this man looking at makes him this... Mad? Or bother? As he thinking, his eyes shift a little to the right, an horrible image in the mirror strucks at him like thunder.  
"Oh my Gaga! My face... It's so hideous... I'm looked like someone drowning for 3 years!!!" - Kurt cries out loud.  
A small laugh behind him hit his nerves, of course Sebastian will laughing at my face - my BAD LUCK GAY FACE!  
His sassy and ego wouldn't let him run away without a bit of snap back - oh scratch that, he wants to bring out the most diva snap right now!  
Turning his head so quick Kurt can hear his cervical vertebrae cracks a little. However, he didn't expect Sebastian's face smiling warmly, the smug smirk usually - it's always there Kurt doubted he sticks it up as a sign for evil companies who sell their soul for Satan (he only knows two: Sebastian and Santana) can recognize their fellows - not there this time. It's just a simple smile, with anxious watch out eyes; looking direct at him.  
Both of them looking in each other eyes without any words. Then a drunk man about 30 thumping between them to run in Kurt's used stall and starting to vomit.  
Only when Sebastian talks again that Kurt realizes he has been holding a breath because of that smile.  
"If you are all right, I think we should go out, this drunkard makes me want to throw up myself here"  
Kurt wants to move too, but his face still hasn't gotten back normal yet, he can't go to Blaine with this kind of face. So he shakes his head.  
To his surprise, Sebastian looks through him as he speaks: "Blaine left, 15 minutes ago"  
His eyes widen, he sighs a relief breath though he doesn't understand why does Blaine left without saying anything.  
He isn't stupid, that must be involves the guy standing in front of him. Sneaky bastard.  
"Thanks" - he said quietly. Even though he's sneaky, Kurt knows Sebastian just helps him a really great help.  
Sebastian's lips immediately lift up. When he opens his mouth trying to say something, a loud barf from their sides echos. That drunk man is still using all his strength to vomit everything in his stomach. Now the smell makes Kurt want to run out of here himself.  
Without thinking, he grabs Sebastian's wrist and a rushing "Let's go", leading out of the bar. They keep silent all the way, trying to get through all those drunk gay men, towards the door.  
When they passed the security check, Kurt looks up at the digital clock opposite the bar's neon name sign. It's already over 9 o' clock.  
"Oh my, it's 9 already? But... I just got here around 8!" - Kurt said as he drops Sebastian's wrist and checks his own watch. Yup, 9:14 pm, how long has he been in that dreadful restroom?  
Sebastian looks lingerly at his wrist before speak up: "Well, you was locking yourself in that stall for over 45 mins, of course it over 9 already"  
Kurt astonished. That long? It's mean Blaine left after waiting him for half an hour? But isn't weird that Blaine would wait that long without check on him?  
He looks back at Sebastian, confused with many many questions in his head.  
Suddenly, the taller boy asks  
"Do you want to go somewhere else? I don't think you want any alcohol tonight. I will explain what happened if you want"  
Kurt nods. Of course he wants to know. Well, in his experience, Sebastian 's plan usually known as EVIL, though he hasn't found out what could it be this time. Then he realizes...  
"But I don't have my car. My Dad is still at D.C. I couldn't get back home before tonight, I came here by a cap"  
Sebastian blinks, then he smirks his icon smirks - Kurt feels a bit more secure now though, this one maybe not some alien replaces Sebastian Smythe as he thought (C'mon, he's too nice tonight it's hard to believe)  
"You know I can drive you right? Car has another few seats - remember? "  
Okay, he isn't that stupid, he is a mechanic's son, for God's sake. But somehow the thought Sebastian drives him somewhere is beyond crazy, and he has to says he never think it would happen.  
He glared at the smirking boy, before gestures him to lead the ways.

Sebastian's car is parked in a very great spot, it's right opposite with the bar's door; and could easily runs into the highway with one turn. He must be here really early; well with such a playful characterized, he may already live here when he's in Ohio.  
After he settled inside Sebastian's car, his eyes automatically look at the small clock, 9:20. He can't believe he spend 45 minutes crying in a public restroom stall... If Sebastian didn't told him in the face, he will never...  
Wait a minute! How did Sebastian know that?  
He shifts his body lightly, a stern look in his eyes, he speaks carefully.  
"How do you know I had been in there for 45 minutes?"  
Sebastian swallows dryly, "I saw you two talking next to the bar, and when you ran to the restroom I may or may not accidentally also had the urge to go there too; and the others stall may or may not all occupied at that moment; so I may or may not checked my watch impatiently - you know... normal reaction"  
Kurt can feels his brows raising on its own.  
"And what did you do to Blaine? What make he waited for 30 minutes and then left?"  
"He didn't wait that much. I told Jeff messaged him about 5 minutes later said that he and Nick bumped into you and decided to kidnapp you; they didn't want to break... Um... His date night, so he wasn't invited"  
Oh, that makes senses. Jeff and Nick are gays - they are usual customers of Scandals; and they are his friends, they hasn't met others for such a long time already; with their normal control self, of course they will kidnap him without a pause. But why do this involves Niff? (They didn't date when Kurt stayed at Dalton, but they and Wevid are "infamous not exclusive" couples even before Kurt transferred there)  
"It's not that I complain, but why did you do that? And... I don't know what to ask you anymore, it's so confusing."  
"I told you I will explain then I will, just relax. We're here."  
Kurt looks back to the road, the familiar Lima Bean is there. Kurt drops his eyes, this place is too hurt even just to look at... He still can remember all those "coffee date - not a real date"s they have here.

Why is it so hard to forget something wasn't yours anymore? Why did he tell Blaine he don't want to married? Isn't it what he had been dreaming about since that day Blaine sang him "Teenage Dream"? What's happened with him? He-

The sound Sebastian shuts the driver's door cut him off. Before Kurt can make any reaction, the door next to him opens.

"Hey, let's go inside Kurt. Your face barely gets back to quite average gay face, don't start crying again"  
In Kurt's surprise, his chest suddenly feels much lighter when hearing that insult. Hence, he slowly gets out of the car, crossing his arm before his belly, take the lead to go in first.  
Sebastian giggles behind him, then steps a little faster to catch him.  
"If it's can help distracting you, this is our first met place"  
Oh, that absolutely distracts him, thank you very much. There is no place in his head thinking about "first met" with someone barely be his friend. Though he won't deny that he remember every single details of that met. You aren't meeting your life's biggest frienemy everyday.  
Sebastian doesn't go to the counter but aiming for a table instead so Kurt just follows him. He pats his shoulder to tell him take the seat before runs back to call drinks.  
Kurt doesn't know what to do so he just looks at Sebastian instead - he doesn't want to remember about the cute hobbit he usually spends his time with here right now.  
This is the first time he has ever looked at Sebastian this careful and neutral judging. Yes, the first time they met he admits he quickly concluded this is an asshole trying to have a quick shot with his adorable boyfriend. How can you like someone like that, right?  
After broke up with Blaine, which sound so hurt though, he now can try to analysis Sebastian in a more fairly way.  
He's tall, slender but strong build; not so muscle that can threaten you from distance, but makes sure you won't start the fight with it. His clothes is totally went out from Vogue's magazines, actually it's looked exactly like a set he made in the last week one; weird...  
His thought slowly fades away when Sebastian goes back to the table with two cups in his hands.  
"Here"  
Kurt sends him a small thank you before takes a sip. He lifts his eyebrows, says playfully.   
"Really? Pumpkin latte? If you don't know my coffee order you can ask me before go for it. It's delicious though"  
"I love coffee, but I think a warm milk is better for you tonight" - Sebastian says shyly, follows his voice is a sincere eyes.  
It makes Kurt blinks a few times before takes another sip. A warm feeling suddenly rising in his heart, it's much be the latte.  
"And it's Grande Nonfat Mocha, by the way" - Sebastian adds then drops his eyes and take a sip of his own coffee.  
Kurt's eyes widen, sending him a message "Okay, I think it's time you explain everything you know"  
Sebastian puts his coffee down, clears his throat and then warily watching Kurt.  
"Okay, um, where do we start, I knows that you two broke your marriage a few months ago, and my source told me that Blaine cried before ran away, so I assume you was the one broke it off"  
"Which source? Are you saying you're stalking on us?"  
Sebastian raises his hand, "Question later, if not I will never finish this"  
Kurt intents to fight but he's really curious right now so he decides to accept that offer.  
"And when I heard Blaine went back to Ohio, I thought about going back to New York, but I told myself you need some more time alone. Eventually, I took yesterday flight; however, when I got there, my source told me after you cried and ran out of a blind date at some coffee shop; you also took a flight going back Ohio too. So I followed you here." - He looks up at Kurt, and see there still a very confused and somewhat amuse; gladly there is no disgusted.  
He continues "Another source of mine, told me Rachel sets up for you two to meet at Scandals tonight, but he couldn't figure out what time is it, so I went there straight from the airport. Then... I waited"  
"When you showed up, I wanted to meet you right away and told you about them first; but I realized I have no right to do it, so I just sat there and watched. I knew about them for a month after Nick told me through our weekly emails. I also called them - Nick and Jeff, to be there, they arrived after you about 5 minutes, and then... Karofski approached you guys. Hence, I ran after you to the restroom."  
He stops for awhile and looks down in his hands, crumples his face as if something he remembers just bothering him, then he sighs before gets back to the story.  
"And when I heard you cried in there, I can't let myself stay out of it anymore. Therefore I called Nick and told them to messaged Blaine about...the kidnap, as you already knew."  
There is a silence between them, telling Kurt he has finished his story; but still hasn't looked up.  
Kurt decides this is "Question time" - so he starts  
"I know I already asked you this but... ARE YOU STALKING ON US?"  
Sebastian avoids his eyes "Not really, I just have some methods to know things I want to know, totally not stalking"  
Kurt thinks the situation is quite funny, this is the first time he has ever seen Sebastian this...shy? Oh Gaga, is this boy even know that word? But there is a good feelings warming up his shuttered heart, a question pops up in his head, he isn't sure about it. However, the hotness of the latte lingering in his lips makes him lose it  
"Why did you do all of this? If you are trying to make fun of me then I have to say you are doing really poor job that so unusual; if you are aiming Blaine, you choose a wrong place to stay tonight already." - Kurt tries to put some humourous comments in the question, as he usually does to give himself an exit later if thing goes wrong.  
"Blaine wasn't my aim since long time ago, Hummel. You know it" - Sebastian finally looks in his eyes, a stern look.  
Whenever Sebastian calls him Hummel in such an serious voice, Kurt feels an inexplicable wave in his chest; even though it's not regular, it happened a few times already. This time, he decides to ask back "Know what?"  
"My real target" - He pauses a little, takes a deep breath, sits straight up, and then, he drops the bomb - "It has been you for a long time, Kurt"  
He sitting there, astonished, somewhere deep down in his head he hears a voice telling him "I knew it" (Why is it sounded like Nick and Jeff's combined?). However, be the suspicious and doubtful person as he always is; he decides this is just another unhumorous things Sebastian always jokes around.  
"It's not funny, Sebastian. Stop messing with me please, I have no energy to playing this kind of game with you tonight"  
A hurtful flinch flashing in his eyes, but quickly, Sebastian closes his eyes, one hand reachs out and holds Kurt's. This isn't a game, not anymore, especially with Kurt: It has never been a game.  
"Kurt, I... I like you, even since that first day we met, I knew there is something wrong about how I feel for you. It wasn't hate, wasn't jealous. I still trying to fully understand it now, but I know it at least is... like - and it's rich come from my mouth" - he shows Kurt a sad smile, it make Kurt feels bad for what he said a minute ago.  
"And before you said anything to push me away as you always do when someone tries to approach you" - Sebastian continues, his moss green eyes look deeply in Kurt's glasz eyes - "Thinking carefully..."  
"Have I ever lied to you?" - he says slowly with such an sincerity pour out of his eyes.  
It makes Kurt speechless, he wants to protest, then every single times he met this guy before him flash through his head. Never, yeah, NEVER. Everytime, they provoked each other, thrown terrible comments about the other; but they never lied about anything. Just like they know the other will see through them, then why waste the time for that.  
Kurtis silence is the best answer for Sebastian. He smiles a little. This is the first time he has Kurt looks at him like this, no rage, no disgusted, no irritate; such a pure eyes with a little confused, a lovely confused; plus that he is holding Kurt's small hand in his, smooth skin as he always imagines, warm and... Kurt's.  
"I... I don't know how... how to answer that" - Kurt shutters. "I just had completely broken up with my first love about two hours ago and... and I don't think I want a hook up date or another boyfriend right now." He answers after a few minutes, still hasn't pull his hand back.  
Sebastian exaggerate rolls his eyes "It's 2 hour and 7 minutes to be exact; and I'm not saying I want to hook up with you - I wouldn't wait 3 years for that, Kurt" - his statement makes Kurt blush, is he saying he has been waiting for him for 3 years? That's flattering, especially coming from Sebastian.  
"And I didn't say I want to be your boyfriend, I'm not that easy, you know, when it's come to serious and exclusive relationship. You have to wait till our third date to hope for that, okay?" - He says playfully, but still remains a great amount of earnest.  
Kurt laughs at that accustomed attitude, it really help calming the tension before. He asks softly  
"Then what is that you are asking me? With that... expression of your?"  
Sebastian laughs a little while using his free hand to rub his neck, he isn't ready to release Kurt's hand yet.  
"How about we being friend first? Real friend this time" - He says with raising eyebrows, they both know their "relationship" really well - "And if you want I can arrange our first date next week, the faster we move the earlier we come to the third date."  
Kurt scoffs, then using his low, seductive voice.  
"How about..." He slightly pulls his hand out of Sebastian's, smiles at his lingering fingers try to keep his there, "you and me..." - he says amusingly while stroking the other's knuckle, Sebastian's eyes slowly turn darker, his face's dazed, "Going home..." - he can feels his throat turn all dry in this moment.  
"Separately!" - Kurt finishes with a gleeful and innocent voice. This guy is going to be the death of him.  
"It's already 10, they are going to close soon" - He smiling knowingly at Sebastian when he puts himself together again.  
He glares at Kurt before stands up "You're good, Hummel" and follow the boy outside.  
When they settle in the car again. Kurt whips his head and narrows his eyes at Sebastian  
"You said you never lied, but isn't it you said you see me in the restroom totally accidentally?"  
He protests while turning the car back to the highway "No, I basically said I "May or may not", THRICE! I didn't affirmly say it is accidence. And anyone can see through it though."  
Kurt stiffs the laugh for this childish statement, then he remembers a really important point he forgot  
"Hey, I really have to know, are you really stalking on me? It's creepy and illegal, you know?"  
In his surprise, Kurt sees a little flush in the boy's cheeks, this is funny though.  
"Technically, NO. I lived Ohio for the first year and then in Paris and Venice for the last year remember, and sometime at Milan; I wasn't in New York, I have prove in my Passport, so basically I couldn't stalk you" - He pauses a little before sighs in defeat (Kurt's bitch glare is still on him). "I hired a few detectives to do that, a few for you, plus a bodyguard, one for Blaine, and one for Rachel"  
He quick check on Kurt, and sees that he has no problem with that, just a little curious why it involves Blaine and Rachel though; so he continues.  
"You are kind of silly when things involves your friends and family so I think if something big happened to you, it must involve them. I intend to put one on your father though, but he's a Congress, so most people don't want to took the job, and I think your dad's crew is quite good so I let it go; I think if something big happened, my father's sources will know about it and I can ask later to check on."  
Kurt is totally impressed with all the thing Sebastian said. It's really creepy when you think about someone investigates you like that, but it's Sebastian so it's kind of explain a lot - he is a creep, most of the time.  
"Did your detectives go through my garbage or something like that? Because that is creepy! And why no one for Santana? You know, she lived with me for one or two years though?"  
Sebastian grins evilly with that, "Actually... Santana is the one went through your stuffs and she reports me herself sometimes. She found out the detective a few weeks after he started and offered me to it herself, she said she could use those money better than spending on a mid-age man"  
Wow, Satan, you are such a good friend. Selling your friend like that. Kurt can hears her response in his head though - [If I didn't do he still hired someone to do it, why don't take the opportunist myself for something we can't avoid!]  
Kurt shakes his head to shoves Santana inside voice away. "Why the bodyguard? Isn't it... too much?"  
He sees Sebastian's hands clenching the handle, his voice barely audible "After that time you was based, I think it's better too much than none"  
"You know about that too?" - Kurt shocks  
He huffs, "You think who called the ambulance? That gay chicken ran away when you saved him, or those guys who hitted you with the bat?"  
"Don't tell me it's you?" - Kurt asks back  
"No, it's the detective followed you that night, he managed to figure out those guys information later. And I solved it, don't worry."  
Kurt senses something really scary is buried in that sentence, he cautiously asks "You didn't kill them, did you?" - it's sound insane in his head, but somehow he can't make sure when Sebastian involves.  
Sebastian can't help but laugh a little at that, amusing smile still there when he replies: "Not yet"  
Kurtis stiff next to him, eyes widen. Sebastian likes that face though.  
"Just kidding, I send them to police, of course not mentioned you, I had enough evidences to put them in jail without directly involves or need your witness."  
Oh right, Sebastian is learning to be a lawyer, the time Kurt knew about that he admits it's really suit this guy's personality.  
They arrive at Rachel's neighborhood at that moment, just a few more turns and there is it. He realizes he didn't tell Sebastian he is crashing at Rachel's place, but he remembers about "his sources" and decides not to waste his breath for that.  
Then he sees something catching his eyes, oh that's the place...  
"Sebastian, can I ask you one more question?" - still looks out of the windows.  
The younger boy lets out a little "Huh?" signs Kurt to continues.  
"Back then if I asked you about the plushy you throwing at me, would you tell me the true?"  
The silence takes a little long that makes Kurt turn his head back to the driver and realizes he is looking at him, as if he tries to figure out the answer with all his sincerity. They have arrived before Rachel's house. The engine goes off.  
"I'm not sure..." He pauses - "I don't think I can lie in your face, every thoughts in my head spinning when I look at you, and my mouth will says anything it want - just like this sentence"  
Then he opens the car's door, steps out which makes Kurt do the same thing. Sebastian goes around the car, standing in front of him. He licks his lips before continues. "Yeah, I would tell you. I will do anything you really want me to"  
Kurt nods. They just stand like that for a while longer. Then Kurt's phone ringing, it's Rachel. He immediately picks up.  
"Yes? Oh, I'm back, just outside the door. Yeah, I'll be right in"  
He looks back at the taller, blinking and waiting.  
Sebastian confuses "What?"  
"You won't ask for my number? I don't like to be asked out in Facebook, you know" - Kurt decides to explain.  
It makes him surprise, then he smiles playfully. "I've already have it, I payed Santana for real things, you know"  
"Damn that girl" - Kurt sports out. And both of them laugh when think about Santana.  
After a few minutes, Kurt thinks it's better to go inside before Rachel gets out and asking questions. "Good night" - he said  
Sebastian waves his phone, "I will message you the reply for that. I know you miserably want my number"  
Kurt scoffs and turns around, waving his hand - "Bye Meerkat"  
He hears Sebastian giggles behind. When he reaches the door, Sebastian says something a little unaudible  
"For the records, that slushy is for your clothes, not your face. Do you believe me?"  
Kurt pretends he didn't hear anything and goes inside. Before he can reach the room Rachel is waiting to hear everything, his phone buzz.  
He unlocks it and read the message, a smile appears in his face  
[Unknown Number] - Good night! Now you have my number, feeling good?  
He quickly types a long reply, before locks the phone and opens the door of Rachel's room. He has a lot of thing to tell her, and a lot of tears to cry. But he thinks... he can sleep well tonight.  
\------  
Sebastian gets back in the car but doesn't start it. He sitting there, looking at the house for a minute then send the message, while mouthing the words in the message. "Good night"  
The answer be sent back really quick, he reads it and the smile on his face grows bigger.  
He starts the car, turning the corner. Whistle something sounds like "Make you feel my love"  
The phone screen still light up  
[Kurt Hummel] Good night, Meerkat! And yes, I believe you! Let's be friend  
Tonight is a good night.


	2. Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me so much time to update.  
I've already had the main idea but building everything else is harder than I thought. I only had the dialogue in my head, and when I have to write, I was blanking...

Chapter 2

Kurt blinking his eyes, he can feel it’s puffing… he cried too hard last night to send himself to sleep. The unexpected meeting with Sebastian did help him forget about Blaine and Karofski… for a while. But it wasn’t enough.

He talked with Rachel last night, he realized she had known about them even since he asked her to set a date for him with Blaine. She apologized for not telling him beforehand because she was absolutely sure that Blaine would drop Karofski in a heartbeat if Kurt came and apologized… Well, she was so wrong there.

Kurt didn’t mad at her, though. Yes, it’s disturbing, and he didn’t like it at all. If he knew about them before, he would never do something like that. He isn’t the type trying to mess with others’ relationship. But he knew she did it because she cared about and loved them.

He didn’t mad at Blaine, either, of course. He messed them up himself. He still can’t find out, what’d happened in his head at that time. There is just a feeling screaming in the deep of his heart “Don’t get married”. Maybe, he thought they were too young, they were only about 20 at that point. But he knows there is something else.

Shaking his head, Kurt tries to stop thinking about Blaine. He turns to his side, accidentally looks in the mirror, then lets out a sigh. He forgot his skincare routine last night – it not like he had a heart to think about it then - plus salty tears aren’t helping his well-taken-care facial skin at all. He silently wanders into the bathroom, washing his face carefully, he put on some toner soak pad over his eyes, hoping it could help, before goes back to his usual routine.

He promised Rachel he will come back to McKinley today and helps her with The new New Directions, he just wishes those kids plus an annoying Rachel may give him enough of a distraction. He needs it.

Rachel had left before he woke up, she didn’t say what for. Therefore, it means Kurt has to take a bus to school, this small town never has had enough of taxi after all. He texts his father, asks him when exactly can he come back, or can he just send the key here as soon as possible because he is missing his baby so much now; and it’ll be more convenient if he can have a car here.

=====

Five minutes later, Kurt finds himself waiting for the bus, he goes through his phone, checking emails from school and Vogue. NYADA has a requirement for the junior must have “public service activities”, it has to involve art though. He thinks about it for a moment then he decides to email them, informs that he is going to become one of the mentors of his old high school Glee club, as the assignment. He hopes they will accept it, so that he can be more focus on The New Directions here. Instead of stressing himself out with more works.

“Kurt?” - his name being called snaps him out of his own world; he looks up and is surprised to find Sebastian sitting in his car, talking with him with the same awe on his face.

“Hey, you” - Kurt uses his voice for the first time today, dreads with how harsh it sounds.

Sebastian blinks a few time, takes in the rough of his voice, his red eyes. The look on his face tells Kurt that he knows what it’s mean, but chooses not to push it.

“What are you doing here?” – he asks.

Kurt is unconsciously fixing his perfect hair a little before answer.

“Waiting for the bus, Rachel left early so my legs are cut”

“Where are you going to? I can give you a ride” - Sebastian offers. “Though I want to go for a coffee first, you wanna join?”

Coffee sounds wonderful for him after such an exhausting night. Kurt checks his watch, there is still time. And after last night, his thought about Sebastian has improved quite a lot already.

He nods before goes around and get in the car. An unexpected comfortable silence fills the car as it starts again.

=====

Sebastian raises his eyebrow as Kurt orders a Grand Espresso instead of his regular Mocha - at least it is what he thought.

"So, I was wrong yesterday, huh?" - He speaks as they sit down.

Kurt confused, "Excuse me?".

"Your coffee order" - his head gestures at Kurt's coffee cup. A little of unpleasant in his voice.

"Oh"- Kurt chuckles. "Well, if you were a NYADA student and Vogue's intern at the same time, plus a Rachel Berry as your roommate, Mocha will never be enough. I even drink black coffee when it was intense."

Sebastian absently nods his head as if he is trying to write that down. Kurt smiles at his adorable.

If 24 hours ago, someone told him he would think Sebastian has anything to involve with "Adorable", he would think that person is crazy. But now, he really thinks that is true. Funny enough, he finds himself rarely thinks about Blaine when he’s around Sebastian.

"For the record, I actually ordered Grand Mocha here most of the time, that was my coffee order. You weren't so wrong about that". - Kurt adds as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Sebastian dips his head. But can't hide his small grin on his face.

Kurt's heart clenches a bit for that, he remembers about the talk they had last night. However, Kurt doesn’t want to jump into the next relationship just a day after his official breakup. And he can't stand the thought using Sebastian as a substitute for Blaine.

"I don't want to date with you" - he blurts. "At least, not right now. I need time to forget Blaine, and... I don't want to be another Bella".

"Bella who?" - Sebastian asks.

"You know, Bella as in Bella and Edward, vampire things?" - He explains. "I don't want to use you as Jacob to go through with my heart break session!".

Sebastian bites his lip, tries to suppress his laugh. "I thought you like Jacob, as well as Taylor Lautner. That will be an honor, you know".

Kurt tries to not notice the fact that Sebastian knows about his "celebrity crush". He told Santana once about it; so that, he assumes, with some money involves, Sebastian would know about it.

"It isn't funny. I'm not that type of person." - Kurt exclaims.

"Of course you aren't" - Sebastian speaks again with a smile. "And I am not the type okay with being others substitute."

He looked into Kurt's eyes before continuing, "I won't be Jacob, Kurt. I'm not here to replace Blaine from your life, I will write my own story in it."

Kurt observes him for a minute or two, then he nods, expresses he understands. And really appreciates that.

"Well, your story in my life has been kindly impressive already. You said you were waiting for me for 3 years, when you dumped "the man of your dream" in 20 minutes." - he jokes.

Sebastian groans, "You know I was kidding back then, right?".

"Nope" - he says playfully. "It's something really flattering, especially from Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian glares at him, but his slight smile makes his glare lose its normal dread. Kurt can't help to smile back. They look at each other just like that for a bit longer. By Sebastian drops his head, his grin becomes bigger, he shakes his head then speaks again.

"I like that, the way you put my name and 'especially' in the same sentence." - he speaks.

Kurt is surprised by his statement, his eyes widen, tries to find his word again. He's never used to being flirted with, and when it is coming from someone like Sebastian Smythe... It isn't something easy for Kurt to handle.

"I've already told you, I'm good being your friend right now, and if you want to date me, you are the one have to try hard, not me!" - Sebastian smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, why is this guy can always be so full of himself, even at the time he is trying to flirt?

"So, I have to be the one to ask you out? Not the opposite? What if I never ask?" - He shoots back.

Sebastian smiles sincerely, "Then I wait".

He knows that Kurt is the type always doubting people as well as himself. After the incident with Blaine, Kurt will absolutely believe that he doesn’t deserve happiness which obviously is totally bullsh*t.

Plus, many years of being bullied, he isn’t easy to let people step in his world, his wall are huge and solid in such a way that makes itself turn into his cage. Prison himself from others, from his own felicity. His insecure self makes him a bitch sometime, just like Santana. Nevertheless, he also has a very kind heart, that helps him love people so much more than they deserve.

And with his stubbornness, the only way Kurt can comfortably leave his cage, achieve his own happiness, is he decides and opens the door himself.

Sebastian can pull him out, he is confident about that. But if something went wrong, Kurt would run back in that prison and build up many more barriers as he can. Then, Kurt will never find his happiness. That is the last thing Sebastian ever wants.

“Kurt, I’m serious about this. I know, it isn’t something you will expect or believe from someone like me, but I am.” – he continues.

“I will wait for you; for years if you need it, as long as you really think about it in the same way.” – he states, puts his hand over Kurt’s, but only squeezes it a little before takes his back.

Kurt is speechless, he admits he didn’t expect Sebastian to be so earnest. He can only nod at that. His brain shuts down already. But he believes what Sebastian said. Even though Kurt doesn’t know why he has such a great trust for him.

The cellphone rings startles him, cuts off their silent time. Kurt looks at his phone, feeling release and irritate at the same time.

“It’s Rachel” – he said before receives the call.

Rachel asks him where has he been, she assumed that he would be there already though. She also wants him to be there as soon as possible because she needs his opinions for their lesson this week, and Kurt knows their discussion takes forever to be done. His eyes wander to Sebastian’s direction when she suggests she would come and pick him up. Sebastian holds his car key up, gestures that he wouldn’t mind driving Kurt there.

Kurt declines Rachel, tells her he can make it himself and then hangs up.

"I believe it's our cue" - Sebastian stands up, waiting for Kurt so that they can leave the shop together.

They sit in the car and driving back to McKinley. The atmosphere is a bit awkward.

Kurt is still surprised by Sebastian’s… feeling for him. He wasn’t kidding when he said being flirt by the younger boy is something really flattering. He is wealthy, handsome, sexy, and a really popular playboy. Why someone dreamy like that will ever interest in him? His love life history with popular guys didn’t end well, did it? Finn, Sam, Blaine…

But the feeling of being liked by such a guy will always enjoyable. Kurt has gained a lot more confidence since he moved to New York, he feels more comfortable to be himself. In the contract, both his school and workplace appreciate unique. The more he expresses his true color, the more succeed he achieves. However, since the break up with Blaine, and here he is – in his old lame town Ohio, he feels so small, so disgusting... again.

Sneaky glares at the taller boy, how can someone gorgeous like this will ever fall for him? Even in the past, when he hated Sebastian so much, he couldn’t deny this boy is over his class. Yes, he has been in New York, but this guy is “Paris”. This maybe just another funny game for Sebastian, he assumes. But there is a very small voice inside his head, mumble something he barely catches, something he really wants to believe, but doesn’t have the gut, ‘Maybe it’s real’ - when he sees some blush stays on Sebastian’s cheek. He can’t understand how he can trust and doubt Sebastian as the same time.

Sebastian is beyond embarrassed! He wasn’t planning to tell Kurt about his real feeling this early. He was born as a playboy, not like most people assumes that he must have ‘personal reason’ to be a bad guy aka ‘bitchy’ teenage gay. He just... Is. He learned from his father very soon that, good isn’t the right answer most of the time; the more you prepared for this life, the easier your life can be. He also learned from all the love games he played, which he hasn’t lost, if you give your heart too quick, they will treasure it as the same amount of time – not quite long. He knows Kurt isn’t someone like him, but he scares. He did it with too many poor hearts that he believes there will absolutely some karma waiting for him in the future.

The first moment he realized he has a strange feeling for Kurt, it was when he saw him at David’s hospital bedside. He isn’t a good man, but he isn’t a horrible man, either. He knew about David’s suicide attempt, and he assumed there is a part of his fault there. Therefore, he decided to give the poor boy a visit. The least he could do.

The second he saw Kurt’s angelic crying face, it was so beautiful and fragile that Sebastian couldn’t move his eyes. He wanted to keep it for only himself, he didn’t want anyone to see such holy creatures exclude him. He wanted to be the one pampers it, sweeps away the tear, puts on it numerous kisses so that it would stop crying, and brings out his dazzling smile instead. He didn’t want to see this boy ever cries like that again, and he swore at that time he will do anything to prevent it happening.

And then he heard Kurt spoke. How can this world can obtain such a nice soul? Is this boy real? He can’t even imagine himself or most people he knows – which is a lot! – would treat someone as half the kindness as this guy did, and that someone isn’t the one bully them for years.

The clench in his heart told him he was falling for this guy. Nonetheless, he also knew at that moment, he will never get that boy. He is so… heaven. For such a hell like him. They are different from blood and bone. There is no future for them, together.

However, it didn’t stop Sebastian from changing. He didn’t think he can ever be sweet like that, no one can. But he wants to be a better self.

Maybe, just in his wildest dream, Kurt will look back, and see how better he is, Kurt will smile with him. The angel’s smile.

He apologized to New Directions (not directly, of course), he arranged Dave’s new transferring, he even stopped himself trying to fight with Blaine. Did he jealous with him? No, HE WAS FUCKING JEALOUS! What did Blaine do to deserve such an angel?

Blaine is a legend at Dalton, not was, is! Despite how many years, he still is. At first, Sebastian was interested in him, and his crown, too. The way Dalton’s fellows talk about Blaine and the way he acted around him and Kurt, made Sebastian wonder. Dalton is a private school, yes it may have zero tolerance for bullies. But it raises wealthy boys – there is no such thing “kindness” can help you control people.

Blaine isn’t a simple sweet boy. He knew it when he heard how wonderful Blaine was as the most popular boy at Dalton, and the soloist of The Warblers. Teenage boys are competitive, “the most popular” title isn’t something you can get without a real fight. And if Blaine had it, it meant he won the fight. Sebastian says this with his own experience, Dalton fights, are not clean fights.

However, he didn’t worry about Blaine. As said, Sebastian believes this world is running with both the good and the bad, you can’t be too naïve for it. If the look on Blaine’s face said something, it would be he would protect Kurt. And that is what should be. If he can’t be evil, there much be someone else takes care of it. Blaine or him.

He realized that he and Blaine have more in common than different. Despite that, he didn’t want to be Dalton’s second Blaine. He will never be a substitute for Blaine. To Warblers or to Kurt. He is original, he doesn’t interest in faking himself.

That why it makes him snapped even worse when he heard Blaine cheat on Kurt, three years ago. He had the thing Sebastian wished to have and then break it? Blaine had urge, he knows, he knows well! But it didn’t make it less horrible. That is when he accepted Hunter’s invitation to get back The Warblers and helped them for Sectional. He knew about the hormone, but he wanted to beat Blaine so much he didn’t try to stop it. He was surprised that Kurt didn’t care much about that. It meant he really mad at Blaine at that time.

Now, Blaine decided to quit on Kurt. It’s still amaze Sebastian. It doesn’t like Blaine when he gives up that easy. Finally, it’s his chance!

He steals a glance at Kurt, and then smiles when he saw the boy also looks at him.

“What’s wrong?” – he asks.

Kurt is blushing, embarrassed at the fact he is caught red-hand for staring.

Sebastian laughs, “You can watch me how long you want, you know? I can’t prohibit people to admire such a wonderful sight! Can’t blame them, right”

Kurt rolls his eyes, totally respect Sebastian’s overwhelm confidence. He lets himself sink in the passenger chair. So, this is how expensive car feel!

“I love this car!” – he blurts.

The younger boy can feel his eyebrows totally shot up, he hopelessly snarls himself for being ridiculously jealous with a car! Kurt really makes him a mess.

“This make my baby feel like a wooden chair” – Kurt cuddles into the chair before adds, “Don’t tell her I said it”

“You mean your car? You still have it?” – He thought Kurt must have sold it since he moved to NY.

“Yeah, it is in my dad’s garage, but he keeps the key, so I have to wait until he can come back from Washington” – Kurt answers, feeling relieve when the atmosphere isn’t as mortified as before. Good mortify though.

“And when will it be?”

“I think it will be one or two more weeks, my dad is busy now” – He says.

Sebastian’s eyes light up, “Then, how will you go to McKinley every day? By bus like today?”

Kurt senses something here, he knows Sebastian’s tone. It contains hope, and something gleeful. Though Kurt doesn’t want to lead on Sebastian, he has an odd feeling that he wants to give this man a chance. Give himself a chance to move on.

“Well, I can always ask Rachel” – he stops a little, to absorb Sebastian’s annoying pout. Restrains his knowing smile, he adds, “But she may not have the time, so I will declare I will take the bus”

As a result, Sebastian immediately offers, “Should I help you take care of it? I can always drive you there”

“Every day?” – he asks.

“Every day” – Sebastian repeats, looks at Kurt through the front mirror. Their eyes meet and they can see the other’s smile slightly appear.

“Okay then” – Kurt says then turns his head to look outside of the window.

A sweet silence floating in the car, they let the happy feeling slowly immerses.

Despite how much they want to keep this moment, the car finally stops. They are at McKinley parking lot.

Kurt picks up his things, he doesn’t know should he invites Sebastian to come along.

“Do you want to go in there a little?” – He proffers.

Sebastian shrinks his nose, “Maybe next time, when I put on some extremely strong smell perfumes, I will be”

Kurt shakes his head playfully. He says as he opens the door and steps out, “You are an ass, Meerkat!”

Sebastian’s body crosses over the passenger chair, hand on the door handle, he smiles mischievously, “I told you, stop thinking about my ass for a second, for God’s sake!”

Kurt gives him his best ‘bitch-please’ face, regains himself a sexy laugh from Sebastian.

“Third date, and I will give you the permission” – the younger boy wiggles his brows.

The countertenor tries and fails to suppress the smirk on his face, he steps back and slams the door close.

“Bitch!” – He says when turns around and leaving.

He pulls out his phone, texts his father that he can forget about the text earlier. He doesn’t need the car that urgent, not anymore. And the boy can’t stop the smile from that thought. Totally oblivious of the other boy is having the same beaming face, still looking at him in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a comparison between two fandom, but I think writing Kurtbastian is much harder...  
I can't be too sweet or too cheesy, or Bastian will be OCC (maybe I already did it)  
How do you think about Seb here?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about my Writing, it's for the test 😂


End file.
